Aoki Lapis
Aoki Lapis (蒼姫ラピス / Aoki Rapisu) is a Vocaloid3 that was released on April 6th, 2012. On the 5th of August 2011, the announcement of her upcoming release was made. Concept She was made to be able to be easy to use for new producers of the Vocaloid software. Appearance Lapis' design is mostly based on a "Magical girl" design. Being a Fairy she is the smallest Vocaloid to date at 5.91 inches/15 cm. Her design is "light" in contrast with her sister, Merli. link The large gem she has on her head is a Paraiba Tourmaline, an extremely rare and precious gemstone. Character Traits Aoki Lapis is named after the semi-precious gemstone Lapis lazuli because of her color palette. "Aoki" (her surname) means "Blue Princess". Aoki Lapis is a fairy who has no memory of who she is. link Her voice is said to have the power to give life when she sings. Relations *Merli; Older sister Vocaloid Releases ToSpeak On the 10th of August 2013, Aoki Lapis was shown in a demonstration using another synthesizer called "ToSpeak". The voice was shown at the "Comic Market 84", an event held at Osaki West Station shopping centre.linklink Examples of Usage |-|Aoki Lapis= Marketing Lapis has had some fan direct marketing. iOS app A free to download iOS app can be downloaded based on her. It allows Aoki Lapis to appear on screen as though she was in the environment being pictured.link A second app has also been released for free. In it, Lapis counts sheep to help you fall asleep, it also comes with an alarm.link A third app has been produced, this one based on a game.link CD A CD with all her demos was released on December 29th, 2011. The CD also included the unpublished demo "Think the Future". VOCAFARRE 2011 On the 15th-16th of December Gumi , VY1V3 , Akikoroid-chan, Tone Rion and Aoki Lapis appeared in a 3D concert at VOCAFARRE 2011 Competition There was a "dress up" competition for Lapis. A base picture was issued and fans were invited to dress her up and submit the entry.link The contest is now complete with winners and runner ups announced. The winner's entry will be adapted and used as an official alternative costume.link There was also an illustration contest held for her, where over 3 rounds, users would be able to submit drawings of her and the best would go into a future art book. Figurine A figurine was seen on display for Aoki Lapis recently. Details are currently unknown. Twitter Lapis has an official Twitter acount.http://twitter.com/aoki_lapis_vc3 Wall scroll A wall scroll of Merli and Aoki Lapis has been produced.link Food Lapis and Merli are due to have chocolates released for Valentine's Day 2013.link Sponsorship thumb|right|Saya's bike showing the sponsorship During the 2013 All Japan Ladies Motocross Championship, the driver Yasuhara Saya was sponsored by i-style project.link Trivia *Because of her iVocaloid and Vocalowitter adaptations, Lapis was the first and so far only Vocaloid3 vocal to later be released on a version of the Vocaloid2 engine. Additional information Popularity Lapis had a number of songs in the Nico Douga weekly ranking after release.linl Notable for... *First I-Style Project VOCALOID released *First female vocaloid by I-Style Project *First Vocaloid to have a confirmed sibling Gallery |-|Concept art = |-|Promotional art = [[source ]] References External links Official : *i-Style Project website *i-Style Project Character *i-Style on Twitter *YouTube v3istyle Other : *NicoVideo VocaLawson Vocafarre Summary Fandom : *Aoki Lapis fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *Aoki Lapis models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Aoki Lapis derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:I-style Project Category:Yamaha Corporation Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Feminine vocalists Category:Japanese vocals